The following aspects of research are proposed: 1) Further characterization of phosphoprotein phosphatase which is specific for basic proteins. 2) Relationship between phosphoprotein phosphatase and estrogen "induced protein". 3) Identification of the nuclear acceptor site for the estrogen receptor complex using a specific exchange reaction on affinity chromatography. 4) RNA-Chromatin hybridization.